


H: Heat

by notsatanplease



Series: Jeongcheol A to Z [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsatanplease/pseuds/notsatanplease
Summary: 18+





	H: Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with something juicy to fill the dryness in the Jeongcheol tag.

Seungcheol’s mornings as the head alpha of Seventeen are usually filled with hugs and laughter from the members and even some kisses from a certain head omega — if he wasn’t feeling too cranky that morning. Even though the schedules they have could be hectic to an extreme especially with their comeback lineups, they always try their best to have these warm, nice, wholesome interactions to start off their day right.

However, this morning clearly wasn’t going to be just any other morning. On a scale of one to five, waking up to a slick weight rubbing on his thigh, wandering fingers tracing his chest and a dainty hand stroking his dick purposefully lies on the far “wow, what the fuck” end.

Along with the sweet scent surrounding him and that sinful gasp of his name, Seungcheol, in his half awoken state could really only think of how right his day will still be even if the first thing he sees when he wakes up is an insatiable Yoon Jeonghan — their wonderful omega perched on his thigh like he owns it and heavily _heavily_ in heat if the almost pungent smell of lilies secreted by the younger was anything to go by. 

“Cheol...” Jeonghan dragged out the last syllable of his lover’s name in a dirty whimper as soon as he noticed the elder waking up, the younger’s eyes already transformed into the crystal blue of an omega’s mark, oozing lust from the hooded gaze. Tears prickled at his eyes when another wave of heat washed over him, the clear slick leaking from his nether regions would have made him cover his face in embarrassment but right now he just wants to be fucked into oblivion so all he could do was rut against the thick thigh and moan desperately. 

Decency be damned.

The omega has actually been up for a while, and with this morning being the peak of his heat, Jeonghan has been waiting in earnest for the past ten minutes for his alpha. That was until he couldn’t take it anymore and he had to take matters into his own hands — quite literally.

While he savoured the view, Seungcheol allowed Jeonghan to continue with his ministrations, tightening the muscle of his thigh sporadically to see the omega squirm in pleasure at the change and feel the hand on his dick stutter in the movements. The elder chuckled darkly as he felt his own dick stir into interest. “Nghh...” the little sounds and noises Jeonghan makes unknowingly sounds like heaven and Seungcheol cannot wait to build it up to a crescendo of lust worthy of hell.

The omega’s other hand has now playfully travelled to his own crotch, squeezing and tugging on the reddish cock as he looks back at the elder, blue eyes clear as the sky and desperation dripping from his gaze.

“Hannie.”

Seungcheol’s deep growl of greeting was laced with an intense possessiveness that struck the addressed omega. Looking on in fascination as the soft brown of his alpha’s eyes slowly turns into a daunting red, Jeonghan felt his inner omega whine in satisfaction.

Me, he wants me. _Mine_.

He must have said the last word out loud because in a second, Seungcheol is seated up, one hand grabbing onto the perky butt of the omega and the other prying away his hands and encircling both of their dicks in a bigger, hotter grasp. When he spreads the younger’s butt cheeks apart in a vice grip, the mewl Seungcheol receives in causes his dick to twitch in anticipation. They are both equally hard by now, breathing uneven and pupils blown wide with unabashed lust, this development making pride blossom in the omega in the sweetest most primal way.

_I made him this way._

At the elder’s sudden movement, Jeonghan found himself gasping, throwing his head back in time to the ministrations and rolling his hips in tight circles for more stimulation. Now that his hands are free, the omega runs one down the chiseled back muscles of the elder while the other goes to play with his own dusty pink nipples, pinching and rubbing in a way that mimics Seungcheol’s habitual teasing as the alpha’s gaze heats up.

“Ah..” an edge of breathlessness found its way into Jeonghan’s every sound as the elder continues to rub their dicks together smearing the bodily fluids in a dreadfully erotic concoction, the hand kneading his behind was heavy with promise. The heat is making his skin too hot too sensitive and everything is just...not enough, not now, not yet.

Seemingly unable to bear the distance between their torsos, a low murmur of “Yours” was uttered like a careless revelation into his ears as the alpha leaned close enough to leave teasing bites and nips on the delicate skin of Jeonghan’s collarbone.

Seungcheol’s garnet eyes burned with the heat of arousal at every resounding tremble or sigh as cherry bitten red lips soon marked a trail up the omega’s neck, tracing a slow torturous journey to the other’s pink pout until he was face to face with the angel himself. Without his recognition, Jeonghan’s arms were already moving to circle around the elder’s shoulders, pulling himself closer to his alpha and drowning in his musky smell of pine and berries when their lips collided in a well practiced dance of passion.

Warmth, he thirsts for the warmth, the burning intensity of the other man to hold his own heat down and was rewarded with just that in the form of a searing kiss. The kiss was filthy and fierce, everything Jeonghan wanted.

With his bottom lip caught between the teeth of his angel, Seungcheol’s hand rubbing their dicks together tightened up accidentally, dragging out the slide that is now lubricated by copious amounts of precum leaking from them both. Little gasps and whimpers of his name were punched out of the omega as his own moans joined in the dirty symphony of sounds they played together.

When they broke apart for air, Jeonghan couldn’t help but whine, “Alpha-hnnah!” the tone of his words tweaked when he felt fingers digging into his crack, quickly finding the source of all the slick. Eager to aid in the process, the omega mindlessly lifts his butt up, arching his back to lay a trembling arm on the alpha’s sturdy shoulder. The growl that left Seungcheol’s throat in response got him purring all over again as the gleaming red eyes scanned his unmarked body.

“Touch me pleasepleaseplease touch me, alpha” Jeonghan pants, eyebrows scrunched up in concentration but still looking as tantalising as the day they first met to the love struck alpha. The heat has now pushed all of his sanity to the back burner, filling everything at the forefront with murky desire and unending arousal.

With a rasp of “Of course my love.”, Seungcheol inserts his finger properly into the plushy pink hole, tongue peeking out to lick at his own dry lips while he watches the omega’s blue eyes roll back and bubble butt tremble a little at the intrusion.

This morning can only get better for the both of them after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And they fuck. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR STICKING BY till now, it’ll be nice to hear requests or comments from y’all!
> 
> Have a wonderful day wherever you are!
> 
> Update: I FORGOT TO ADD IN THE TAGS but I fixed that so no worries


End file.
